


Багровые тени

by moremori



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Kirk, Fem!Spock, Femslash February, Genderswap, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она представляла это не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Багровые тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Purple Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162901) by [mochiinvasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiinvasion/pseuds/mochiinvasion). 



> Примечание автора: Первая часть моей коллекции Femslash February.  
> Вдохновлено:  
> И губы ее, нежнее, чем  
> Хрупкие цветы анемоны,  
> Коснулись моей щеки; и растут  
> Багровые тени.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Зарисовочка, по сути, ни о чем, но она нежная и милая, и мне кажется это достаточным оправданием ее перевода.  
> К тому же мне очень хотелось попробовать себя в 1)переводах, 2)фиках по ST, 3)фемслешу, ибо все это люблю, но раньше не пыталася (кроме переводов, но без размещения).  
> Перевод слегонца вольный, потому что в английском не хватает поэтичности, а русский ее требует. Но на особую красоту его не претендую.  
> Стихи от автора - Сапфо, но я, увы, не нашла перевода в рунете, так что пришлось немного и их поковеркать. Если кто-то обнаружит его и кинет его сюда - будо непомерно благодарна.

Пейзаж вокруг будто сошел со страниц романтических книг. Закатное солнце своими последними лучами, пробиваясь через густую крону деревьев, кривыми линиями ложится на лицо Спок. На причудливой маске, созданной солнечным светом, ярко выделяются ее темные глаза, в которых сейчас плескается эмоций больше, чем Джейми видела за все время их знакомства. Вулканка приоткрывает рот, собираясь сказать что-то, но слова словно застревают в горле, и голос не слушается. Широко распахнутые глаза моргают несколько раз, как будто пытаясь удержать подступающие слезы, если она вообще умела плакать.

  
Сейчас Джейми стоит к ней ближе, чем когда-либо раньше. Так близко, что может ощущать тепло, идущее от кожи Спок, слышать неровное от сдерживающихся всхлипов дыхание и видеть слезы, застывшие на кончиках ресниц.

  
Она хочет сказать что-то, но в голове абсолютно пусто. Она знает, что завтрашний день потребует от нее решительных действий, но сейчас Спок нуждается в заботе, которую Джейми со всей своей бушующей внутри яростью и почти подростковой горячностью предоставить не может. Она подумывает позвать Нийоту, но в этот момент Спок протягивает к ней ладонь, едва касаясь, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать легкую дрожь. Джейми решает не сопротивляться своему желанию и делает шаг вперед, притягивая девушку к себе и заключая в мягкие объятия.

  
Спок, всегда такая холодная и стойкая, далекая, словно спрятавшаяся за своим полу-заинтересованным спокойным взглядом, сейчас дрожит в ее руках, как осиновый лист. Она склоняет голову на плечо подруги и закрывает глаза, и Джейми позволяет себе провести руками по напряженной спине, прижимая ближе. На секунду вулканке становится интересно: так ли чувствовала себя ее мать, из-за этого ли всегда искала прикосновения к другим, пытаясь сбежать от печали, которая словно разливалась под кожей, когда она была одна?

  
Кирк прижимает Спок крепко, буквально ощущая вздымающуюся и опускающуюся в неровном дыхании грудь, до мельчайших деталей рассматривая ресницы, бросающие дрожащую тень на щеки. Даже когда Спок отстраняется и идет дальше, Джейми не отпускает ее далеко, а для надежности переплетает ее пальцы со своими, удерживая крепко и надежно, словно якорь.

  
Она представляла это не так, но все же когда Спок наклоняется ближе, чтобы побороть свое смущение и подарить неловкий поцелуй в щеку, она позволяет этому случиться, смело притягивая ее ближе. В свете умирающего светила Джейми запоминает каждый поцелуй и возвращает его сторицей. Такая уверенная во всем Спок сейчас смущалась, стоя рядом с вечно беззаботной Кирк, и та прижимала ее к себе как можно крепче, даря уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо.

  
Наконец они снова отстраняются друг от друга, и прикрытые глаза Спок теперь не скрывают слез, но один взгляд на ее губы – последний рубеж, со смешком думает Джейми, - заставляет человека задержать дыхание и потянуться руками к влажным щекам, мягко целуя их вновь и вновь, пока напряженное тело не расслабиться, падая в уверенные объятия.

  
Тени растут, пока Джейми одной рукой приобнимает Спок за талию, а другой поглаживает мягкие волосы. В этой позе таится какое-то необъяснимое и необъятное спокойствие, и поэтому она не смеет шевелиться, боясь нарушить его, позволяя ветру обдувать незащищенные плечи, а Спок – мягко водить руками по коже, удерживая крепко, словно якорь.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Это грубо выраженная суть Того Самого Фика с университетским AU, о котором уже много говорила, но так ничего толком и не распланировала.  
> Упс.  
> (а еще в К/С фандоме дико не хватает фемслеша).
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Дико плюсую про "дико не хватает". (:


End file.
